Go the Distance
by IMakeTheMonsters
Summary: Three days, four million dollars, and a cross-country road trip that will change their lives for good. OR: The Dreyar Grant for Brighter Futures is a prestigious scholarship granted to only the most deserving of candidates, but even miracles don't come without a price.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have been working on this idea for over almost two years now. In my spare time, I alternate between writing this story and Don't You Stop Believing, and I've kept this a secret from all of my writing friends since I've gotten the idea. I was going to wait until I finished it before I started posting, but I can't wait any longer, and it's far enough along anyways. Updates will be sporadic and work around my schedule, but I hope you'll stick around for the ride.

Go the Distance

Three days, four million dollars, and a cross-country road trip that will change their lives for good. OR: The Dreyar Grant for Brighter Futures is a prestigious scholarship granted to only the most deserving of candidates, but even miracles don't come without a price.

* * *

_I have often dreamed of a far-off place..._

_...And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be..._

At first, Lucy thinks she might be drunk.

"Excuse me?" She stammers, pressing her cellphone closer to her ear and stepping regretfully over the shards of her favourite wine glass.

"Miss Heartfilia, we're pleased to inform you that you have been selected as a recipient of the Dreyar Grant for Brighter Futures," comes the sweet voice on the other side.

"We'd like you to come in for a brief meeting tomorrow afternoon to discuss the details of the grant. That is if you're interested in accepting the offer," the woman on the phone sounds like she's trying not to laugh.

"Y-Yes! Of course! I'm honoured, thank you so much! I'll be there," Lucy manages to choke out.

"Wonderful! I'll have the details of the meeting sent to you via email. I look forward to meeting you, Miss Heartfilia. Bye now," the phone call ends with a click, and Lucy forgoes the mess on the floor to wander shakily over to her bed. She perches at the foot in dazed silence, nearly startling herself out of her skin when her phone beeps a few moments later.

_Dear Miss Lucy Heartfilia,_

_Congratulations! We have reviewed your outstanding application regarding the Dreyar Grant for Brighter Futures, and we are pleased to announce that you have been selected as one of four lucky recipients. You are eligible for this grant of up to one million dollars, provided you are in the possession of a piece of government-issued ID confirming your status as a citizen of Fiore. _

**_Please bring a legal piece of picture ID, as well as proof of your successful completion of secondary school to your scheduled appointment._**

_The meeting will be held in the company's Magnolia branch in **Conference Room 1407** at **2 PM** sharp on **Thursday, July 28**. Please do not be late._

_We look forward to meeting you!_

_Sincerely,_

**_Mirajane Strauss  
_**_Secretary  
Dreyar Industries_

She looks over the details once, twice, three times, trying to convince herself that this isn't just another alcohol-induced hallucination. She is not going to find herself sprawled out on the bathroom floor of a sketchy club somewhere tonight. She lies there, staring up at the blank ceiling of her cramped apartment until she finally accepts that the springs of the mattress digging into her spine are entirely too uncomfortable to be a dream.

"Holy _shit_."

* * *

"Alright, deep breaths. You can do this," Lucy mutters herself the next day, straightening her pencil skirt and clutching at the envelope in her lap. Balanced on a bench outside of Room 1407, she is a good half hour early and exudes the air of a chicken in a nugget factory. The girl perched gingerly beside her seems equally on edge, smoothing down her pretty red hair now and then and tapping the toe of her crisp heels on the pristine carpet. She looks about as green as Lucy feels.

"Are you here to meet Ms. Strauss as well?" Lucy asks hesitantly, trying to relieve some of the unbearably awkward tension. The girl lets out a startled squeak, tensing as if she is unused to being spoken to. She turns uncertainly towards Lucy, brushing aside the scarlet curtain to reveal delicate features and a pair of wide brown eyes.

"Yes, I am," the girl answers in a low voice, glancing around the hallway as if she might be disturbing those in the rooms nearby.

"You applied for the scholarship?" Lucy tries again gently. The girl simply nods. "That's really cool. Honestly, I was so shocked when they called me. I applied for the grant, but I didn't actually think I'd get it, y'know?" She continues casually. "My name's Lucy, by the way," she introduces herself with an encouraging smile. The other girl finally responds, rewarding Lucy for her efforts with a slow smile that seems to light up the whole hallway. Her gracefully lifted hand shakes Lucy's with a grip so strong she's pretty certain she can hear her own bones cracking.

"I'm Erza," the girl tells her, and Lucy mumbles a vague response. She's too busy being stunned that someone so demure in appearance could probably snap her like a toothpick. Erza, oblivious to Lucy's internal monologue, seems like she might continue the conversation when she spots something over Lucy's shoulder. Her brown eyes widen in panic, and she clamps her mouth shut, dropping her gaze back to her hands. Confused, Lucy turns to see a man approaching from the direction of the elevators._ Average height, athletic build — probably the brooding type_, she assesses; _dark hair and cold blue eyes. _He's good looking, but not enough to render someone speechless. Besides, Lucy is pretty sure that there's more to Erza than what meets the eye — she doesn't seem the type to lose her mind over a guy.

The man meets Lucy's gaze with an equally calculating stare, sizing her up as he comes to a halt just in front of their designated meeting place. He glances towards Erza, and Lucy is surprised to see his eyebrows shoot up and his gaze soften minutely in recognition. At his reaction, Erza shrinks back, practically cowering behind Lucy in the most inconspicuously conspicuous way possible. She isn't exactly sure how the two know each other, but Erza is clearly too sweet to be mixed up with someone so standoffish. She clears her throat abruptly to gain his attention, rolling her eyes when he simply raises an eyebrow and levels her with an unimpressed stare.

"Dreyar Grant recipient?" she settles on raising her own eyebrows and matching his expression. He looks to be a man of few words, and while Lucy can respect that she can't say she's too impressed with his attitude. That is, until the newcomer rubs the back of his neck with a boyish grin and his demeanor shifts from cold businessman to sheepish teenager in a split second.

"Yeah, I guess you are too, huh? I'm Gray," He introduces himself brightly.

"Lucy," she responds with an incredulous shake of the head_._

"Sorry I walked over here and didn't say anything like a creep," he chuckles ruefully, leaning against a nearby wall. He leans in conspiratorially, "If I'm being honest, I'm kind of hungover. I told my friends about the grant last night and they insisted on taking me out to celebrate. We got a little carried away."

Lucy chuckles sympathetically, amazed at this guy's natural charm when he isn't being all silent and moody. Even Erza's mouth quirked up into an amused smile. Gray seems about to continue when a flurry of pink and white comes barreling out of nowhere, crashing into him with a muffled curse.

"Shit, I am so sorry man, I got really lost on the way here and I thought I was going to be late," the stranger pants, regaining his balance. Lucy tries not to stare at what must be the final member of their scheduled meeting. The boy's hair is dyed a shocking pink, sticking up in all directions and flopping carelessly into his green eyes. _Sharp, angular features, muscular build, shorter than Gray by a couple of inches._ Familiar, too. _I've definitely seen this guy before_, Lucy thinks, resisting the urge to smack herself when her dad-joke addled-brain responds, _yeah, in your dreams._

"I'm Natsu," he tells them cheerfully, blissfully unaware of the way Lucy is still trying to remember how she knows him while he shakes her hand. "Sorry about scaring you guys like that," he apologizes, "I thought I was going to be late, so I drove here and almost got pulled over for a speeding ticket, and then I thought I was getting followed by a cop so I had to drive the rest of the way like ten miles under." The newcomer rambles on for another few minutes, filling the stale air with his chatter. _It's like he's got a built-in oxygen tank,_ Lucy thinks, marvelling at his sheer ability to go five sentences without a breath. She gets so caught up in his animated conversation that she forgets to be nervous.

And then the door to Room 1407 swings open, and Lucy realizes she might've accidentally swallowed a golf ball with her cereal this morning. The woman standing in the doorway is gorgeous, with big blue eyes and long silver hair that curls down her shoulders. Lucy is usually comfortable in her own skin, but a curling iron has never been her friend and something about this woman makes her adjust the sleeves of her freshly-ironed blouse self-consciously. She sneaks a glance at the other three. Erza is deathly pale, subtly tugging at her crimson locks with shaking fingers. Gray's icy, uncaring facade has returned, his shoulders rigid as he shoves his hands in his pockets. Only Natsu seems unfazed — his posture is as relaxed as ever and the easy grin still tugs at his lips. He catches her eye, winking, and Lucy can almost hear his voice in her head.

_Don't worry, we've got this._

The woman finally speaks. "I'm Mirajane Strauss," she introduces herself with a sweet smile. "Won't you come in?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review; a comment, your thoughts, a moment you found particularly interesting! There's nothing better than posting something you're truly excited about and getting to see all the reactions!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for such a positive response to the first chapter! It made my day to see all the reviews. Please keep them up :) There were a few questions about what a grant is, and some confusion over the general plot of this story, so I will do my best to give y'all some context. The rest will be revealed later on in the story, I promise.

**A grant is defined as** _"a sum of money given by a government or other organization for a particular purpose. ie: a research grant". _The one mentioned in this story is being offered for the sole purpose of giving young people a chance to pursue their dreams and aspirations, without having to kill themselves working three jobs like the rest of us do in real life.

**Some other things:** the gang is about the same age, a year or two out of high school (in my mind, L is 19 - coincidentally the legal drinking age where I live - N is 20, and G and E are 21 ish). None of them are in college at the moment, because student loans mean interest and none of them really want to (or are able to) deal with the future repercussions of that. Their individual career paths and aspirations will be discussed further into the story.

I hope you like the second chapter! The next one is already done, so I'm going to finish the one after that before I publish it!

Go the Distance

_Three days, four million dollars, and a cross-country road trip that will change their lives for good. OR: The Dreyar Grant for Brighter Futures is a prestigious scholarship granted to only the most deserving of candidates, but even miracles don't come without a price._

* * *

_... And a thousand years would be worth the wait_  
_It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through..._

"Thank you all for coming," Ms. Strauss begins cheerfully, seating herself at one end of the large conference table situated in the centre of the room. She gestures for the four trailing awkwardly behind her to take a seat on either side of her. Lucy finds it increasingly hard to concentrate as Ms. Strauss begins to brief them on the legalities of the grant. She hands her the envelope containing her high school transcript and photocopied version of her passport, and watches in a zombified stupor as the others do the same. "I'll send these to HQ in Crocus to double check your eligibility, but for now I'm going to assume you're all wonderful people and take your word for it," Mirajane continues in a humoured tone that does nothing to relieve the tension in the air.

"Now tell me, what do you four know about Mr. Dreyar?" Ms. Strauss asks. "I assume you all did your research," she continues, raising an amused eyebrow. Lucy can't help but think this is some kind of test. She exchanges a quick glance with the rest of her companions, each shifting uneasily in their seats. Erza seems to have disappeared into her hair again; even Natsu is looking a little bit less confident about 'having this'. Lucy waits for one of the other three to speak up, before looking nervously back at Ms. Strauss, who – Lucy notices with a jolt – is looking directly at her.

"Ms. Heartfilia? You seem like you might have something to say," Ms. Strauss says with an encouraging smile. Lucy bites her lip. She always was terrible at public speaking. _You're a high school graduate with a theatre diploma and English honours, Lucy. Get it together._

"Mr. Dreyar is a so-called legendary business mogul worth approximately 64 billion dollars," Lucy begins slowly, glancing quickly at Ms. Strauss for confirmation. The woman gives her a small smile and Lucy continues, "He was an Ivy League student that originally wanted to be in law, but after a few years of schooling he had a change of heart. He dropped out to pursue a degree in business, and by the time he graduated he had sold two successful companies and had a net worth of 1.2 million dollars."

"Very good, Lucy," Ms. Strauss says, smiling. "Anyone else?" She looks over at Gray, who clears his throat reluctantly. "He never married but has taken in many apprentices over the years and treats them like they are his blood. He acts like a sponsor to ensure they become successful, and then takes a small percentage of their annual income once a year until he has been paid back."

"Not only that, but now that all of his so-called children have grown up and are able to stand on their own, rumour has it that he's looking for a new group of young people to mentor," Natsu jumps in enthusiastically, nudging Erza beside him, who rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

"Rumour has it, that's us," she finishes quietly in a voice that's tinged with equal parts exasperation and excitement.

"Rumour has it, indeed," Ms. Strauss responds vaguely, eyes roving over the group in what almost seems like approval. "Now, on to business," she says abruptly, disturbing the air of quiet anticipation that has settled over the four young adults. "Mr. Dreyar, while a brilliant man, can be quite… eccentric. Rather than handing the grant over to you at this moment, he has insisted that the four of you join him in Crocus in three days' time so that he can assess your eligibility in person. This means the four of you will have to acquire your own methods of transportation and lodging, should you choose not to travel there via aeroplane. Hotel rooms will be provided for you once you arrive, of course. He has written you into his schedule this Thursday at noon. Any questions?"

When Ms. Strauss finishes speaking, the only sounds in the room are the quiet ticking of an analog clock by the door and the muffled din of traffic outside.

* * *

The group is silent as they file out of the room en route to the elevators. They stand awkwardly as they wait for the car, each lost in thought. Erza is tugging on her hair again while Gray and Natsu furrow their brows in the same tense expression, which Lucy might've found amusing if she didn't also find herself so unbelievably screwed. No one says a word until the elevator doors open with a soft _ding_ and close behind them with another muffled thump.

"So, we're pretty much screwed," Natsu echoes Lucy's thoughts, ever the spokesperson. "Flying expensive, and I don't know about you guys, but the reason I applied for this scholarship is that I couldn't afford to splurge on a plane ticket if I wanted to."

"Yup," Gray lets out stiffly, exchanging a loaded glance with Erza that Lucy can't quite decipher.

"_However_," Natsu continues, "I've driven down to Crocus a few times for soccer games in the past, and I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind us borrowing his van since there's a chance we'd be coming back with a total of four million freaking dollars." He sends a silly look in Lucy's direction, reflected in the polished gold of the elevator still counting down from 14, and she lets out a tense laugh. She takes a deep breath, feeling the tension of the group lift for a brief moment. "If you guys are okay with chipping in for gas money and splitting the cost of a few nights in a hotel, we could spend the next few days driving down to Crocus in time for the meeting," Natsu suggests, raising his eyebrows at the other three expectantly. There's a pause, and then Gray breathes a sigh of relief.

"I mean, that's actually a pretty good idea. I've got my license too, so I could take turns driving if you'd like," Gray offers.

"Same here," Lucy chimes in, and Erza nods in agreement.

"Does that mean you're in?" Natsu asks eagerly, turning to Lucy, who turns to Erza. The two exchange a look, raising hesitant eyebrows as if to reassure each other that going on a spontaneous road trip with two strange guys won't end with getting themselves killed. _Girls need to stick together, after all._ Then again, Lucy's been through worse and while Erza may look demure, she also seems like the type of person to kill someone in their sleep. Lucy sets her jaw determinedly and gives Erza a little wink. The other girl smiles nervously in response. The world spins a little as the elevator settles, and when the doors finally open with another soft _ding_, Lucy turns back to Natsu with a grin.

"We're in."

* * *

"This one's a little more out of the way, but it's a lot cheaper," Gray suggests an hour later. The group of four have made their way over to a café down the block in order to iron out their plans for the weekend. Lucky for them, Natsu had his laptop in his dad's car that's parked across the street, and they've all crowded around the small table in the corner of the shop, each trying to get a better look at the screen.

"Is it going to be safe, though?" Lucy asks concernedly from behind him. "Family-owned inns usually have lower budget security systems, if you know what I mean."

"Nah, it looks fine," Natsu reassures her, reaching over Erza's plate of strawberry shortcake to pull the laptop closer to him. "It's got a ton of reviews, and all of them say it's clean and relatively safe, see?" he says, pulling it up on the screen for her to check.

"We'll go with that one in Acalypha, then," Erza says resolutely, jotting down the phone number and address in the little notebook Lucy had stashed in her purse at the meeting.

"I can call them later tonight when I call the place in Hargeon to book the rooms," Gray suggests, taking a picture of the page with his phone.

"We did it!" Lucy cheers, flipping back to add it to the PowerPoint Natsu and Gray _insisted_ they create in honour of their 'Road Trip'. _Boys._ "Looks like we've got it all sorted out then! Where and when do you guys want to meet tomorrow?" she asks, leaning back and nudging the laptop closer to Natsu, who's straining to get a better look over Gray's head.

"I can pick everyone up in the morning," Natsu offers, grinning at her in thanks, and her heart stutters at the easy way he leans across her lap to save the document and shut down his laptop.

"Around 10, then?" Erza suggests, chewing savagely as she stuffs the rest of cake in her mouth. Lucy is kind of surprised at how passionate Erza is about dessert. Never mind how gentle she usually is, she nearly tore off Gray's arm when he came close to knocking it off the table while scuffling with Natsu over the PowerPoint font.

The group confirms the time, each pulling out their phones to add each other on social media. The boys create a group chat with a reminder for their plan tomorrow, aptly naming it 'The Four Million Dollar Road Trip'. Erza and Gray live in the same direction, so they quickly gather their things and head to the train together, casting apprehensive glances at the overcast sky. Apparently, Gray is a last-minute packer and Erza admits to being that chick that brings four suitcases in the name of being 'prepared'. They need all the time they can get.

Natsu and Lucy, on the other hand, take their time packing up. Lucy is organized to a fault and Natsu doesn't seem to be too concerned about getting home right away, so they fill the café with their chatter until they forget that the sunshine surrounding them isn't coming in through the window. When it starts to get dark outside, the conversation turns to their homes and families. They are surprised to discover that they live in the same neighbourhood; his building is just down the block from hers. She learns his sister Wendy takes dance classes and sings off-key in the shower, and in turn she tells him all about her golden retriever, Plue, who used to follow her to school every day in the third grade.

By the time they are ready to leave, the rain has started and the lightning makes the sky look like it may have cracked open in the downpour. And if Natsu is pleased to hear that Lucy has forgotten her umbrella and may need to join him for the car ride home, well, he doesn't say a thing.

* * *

I based Makarov's backstory on Mark Zuckerberg lmao. He's a controversial person, for sure, but useful when it comes to needing rich entrepreneur character backgrounds.

Comments? Questions? Reactions? Drop me a review!

See y'all soon!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm updating ayy. This chapter actually ended up being over 3k, but I decided to cut it in half because it would kill the flow of the story if every other chapter ended up being much shorter. I hope you guys like it! Please leave me a review if you did, they make me so happy and I'd really appreciate it!

Go the Distance

_Three days, four million dollars, and a cross-country road trip that will change their lives for good. OR: The Dreyar Grant for Brighter Futures is a prestigious scholarship granted to only the most deserving of candidates, but even miracles don't come without a price._

* * *

_"__Just a small-town girl, livin' in a lonely world…"_

Lucy hums idly, watching raindrops stream down the passenger side window of Natsu's green Honda. The radio plays softly in time with her swinging feet as she bounces up and down a little in excitement. _Three days. Three days until she never has to worry about paying for an editor or publisher or distribution or anything else like that. Three days until all she needs to do to be published is write a really good freakin' book._ She's jolted out of her train of thought when the driver's side door clicks and Natsu slides in, depositing a slightly damp paper bag into the space between them.

"How much do I owe you?" she asks, reaching for her wallet. Natsu just shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it, my dude," he chuckles, handing over her smoothie from the cardboard tray he has balanced on his other arm.

"But you're already driving me home," she protests, "at least let me buy you a burger."

"I would've done the same for the other two," he reminds her, gently pushing her hand away from her purse. "You just happened to be the only one lucky enough to forget the weather around here is like a seventh-grader's growth spurt – unexpected and unpredictable."

"Yeah," Lucy sighs back. "Kind of unfortunate that the _one_ day I forget an umbrella the sky decides to put an end to the drought."

"But you get to ride with me," he grins at her, "So it's like the universe was trying to tell you that we should be spending time together."

"Yeah, I guess so," she giggles back. She's never been one to put too much faith in fate, but something about the way he's smiling at her makes her want to believe in the possibility. Lucy's never noticed it before, but his smile is slightly crooked; the right side of his mouth is lifted just a little bit higher than his left. Somehow, this just makes him all the more endearing, and she can feel her cheeks flushing embarrassingly at the thought.

Suddenly realizing that she's been staring at him for probably much longer than is typically appropriate, Lucy coughs and quickly changes the subject. "Was the line in there long?" she asks, finally reaching for the bag of food that's been taunting her from the gearshift.

"It wasn't crazy busy, but I felt so bad for the people in there," Natsu moans back, completely unaware of her momentary lapse in sanity. "I feel like customers just assume that since it's a McDonald's it's okay to treat people like crap."

"What happened?" Lucy asks, digging through the bag. She's unsurprised but curious, pulling the piping hot fries – extra large – out of the bag and settling back into her seat with a satisfied sigh.

"Some lady was screaming at this poor girl behind the cash register about how her burger was cold. She was at the counter demanding free meals for her entire family as compensation," Natsu scoffs in disbelief, biting into his Big Mac. He continues, mouth full, recounting the long conversation slash scream fest between the manager of the establishment and the crazy lady, complete with mocking voices and exaggerated facial expressions. Lucy doesn't know if she's laughing in sympathy or disgust, but by the end of the story there are tears streaming down her cheeks and her fries have gone soggy.

She can't say she minds one bit.

They spend the rest of the car ride home regaling each other with customer horror stories. Lucy counters Natsu's two years at A&W and summers spent as a soccer camp counselor with her own year and a half as a server at Cactus Club and retirement home volunteering, not to mention her theatre club fundraisers back in high school. She's quickly finding that nothing brings two people together like shit talking crappy customers.

They're still chuckling when Natsu pulls up in front of Lucy's complex a half hour later.

"Thanks for the ride," she says, grabbing her bag and checking the contents to make sure she has everything.

"No worries," he grins back easily. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, then?"

"Sure! Thanks," she finds herself almost disappointed that she doesn't have an excuse to hang around longer and is busy reprimanding herself for the thought when Natsu clears his throat. He doesn't say anything for a moment, so she just raises an eyebrow and waits as he fidgets in his seat. The casual tone of his voice is betrayed by the nervous drumming of his fingertips against the steering wheel when he finally asks, "So… uh, you don't have to if you don't want, of course, I totally respect your need for privacy if you prefer to keep it that way. Or I guess, if you would just rather not because I'm coming off as a total creep and we don't really know each other that well –"

"Natsu," she cuts off his nervous rambling with a hand on his rapidly bouncing knee, "I appreciate your consideration for my privacy or whatever," she rolls her eyes playfully, and he stills, letting his knee relax under her touch, "But what the hell are you talking about?" He's blushing now, a subtle flush up his neck and ears, and her fingertips tingle when she wonders what it might feel like pressed against her skin. Great, now she can feel herself blushing too, only she is infinitely paler than Natsu and probably looks like a giant tomato, Lucy, you loser, and she suddenly comes back to earth when she realizes Natsu is speaking and her hand is still somehow taking up residence on his knee.

"— phone number? Just so I can text you when I pick you up tomorrow and stuff," Natsu finishes, looking at her expectantly.

"Uh…" Lucy flounders for a moment until she realizes, _you dork, he just asked you for your number,_ "Y-yeah! Here, give me your phone," and she sighs in relief when he beams and hands it to her without missing a beat. She inputs the information into his contact list with shaking fingers, texting herself with his name so she can save his number in her own device.

"Thanks," he beams at her with all the light of a summer beach day, and despite her burning face Lucy finds herself relaxing in his warm gaze.

"You should consider yourself lucky. I don't give my number out to just anyone, you know," she teases, gathering her purse and cardigan into her lap and reaching for the door handle.

"Oh, I do," his tone is just as playful, but something in his eyes holds a seriousness that has Lucy scrambling out of the car with a rushed, "See you tomorrow!"

The rain is warm despite the intensity of its downpour, and she is assaulted by heavy pellets that plaster her fair hair to her now crimson cheeks. She is drenched before she can make it to the awning by the building's entrance, digging her key out of her purse and nearly dropping her cardigan in the process. She doesn't look back as she hears the loud rumble of a car pulling slowly away, yanking her building door open and sprinting up the three flights of stairs to her rickety apartment. Once again, she fumbles with the key, this time nearly dropping her phone back down the now puddle-ridden steps by the broken elevator. Only when she makes it safely inside does she finally allow herself to relax, collapsing onto her lumpy sofa with a sloppy squelch. She runs over the bizarre events of the day in her mind, examining her interactions with every new friend like a child probing a loose tooth. Eventually, she will pick herself back up to pack and take a hot shower, but for now, she merely sits, hardly daring to believe that this is the direction her life has turned.

This may just be the lucky break she has been waiting for all her life.

_You were right, Momma. Life really is full of surprises._

* * *

Lucy's phone buzzes against her thigh as she zips her duffel bag shut. She's checked over the contents once, twice, three times now, until she's almost completely certain there is nothing else she could've possibly forgotten. "You could've written a disclaimer about us having to travel across the country, Mr. Dreyar," she mutters apprehensively to herself, shuffling over to the kitchen. The walls of her apartment are a soft pastel pink, and the warm wood of her living room gives way to the crisp black and white linoleum that lines the kitchen floor. It's always made Lucy feel like she's living in a 50's style diner, and she takes pride in it, lining the counter top with second-hand pastel appliances and ensuring her white-painted cabinet doors are free of any smudges. Today, however, she's too distracted to appreciate the aesthetic. Lucy's never been a morning person, and she's never been amicable before her first – or second cup of coffee. She pops another capsule into her Keurig machine (and gives quick thanks to the coffee gods for the ease and efficiency of technology) and hits the Brew button, breathing a sigh of contentment as the steam wafts towards her. The kitchen fills with the steady _drip _of the Keurig as it refills her favourite constellation-patterned mug; the one she bought as a souvenir from her trip to the National Planetarium three years ago. Collapsing into a seat at her kitchen table, she finally pulls out her phone, absentmindedly scrolling through the 50 or so unread messages from the group chat she and her new friends created last night. The messages are mostly from Natsu and Gray, whom she's come to find can argue over just about anything. They're both hot-headed and impulsive, and they've spammed the chat with so many pointless disagreements in the last 8 hours she's had to mute the notifications. Of course, this doesn't really help when the boys have started tagging her in their messages, trying to get her and Erza to pick a side.

She's laughing over a particularly aggressive challenge for a Nintendo Smash-down from Natsu to Gray when her phone buzzes with a text from a familiar number.

**_From: Natsu Dragneel!:)_**

_Hey! I'm running late, packing took a little longer than I expected. Just going to jump in the shower and I'll be good to go.__** – 9:08 AM**_

**_From: Lucy's iPhone_**

_Did you start packing THIS MORNING? Yeah lmao that's fine, I'm ready whenever. __**– 9:09 AM**_

**_From: Natsu Dragneel!:)_**

_Maybe! Don't judge me :P __**– 9:10 AM**_

**_From Lucy's iPhone_**

_I'm not, dw. __**– 9:10 AM**_

_Okay, maybe I am. Just a little :P __**– 9:11 AM**_

**_From Natsu Dragneel!:)_**

_:O __**– 9:12 AM**_

_:(((((( __**– 9:12 AM **_

_LEAVE ME ALONE. I was gonna do it last night, but my cat jumped onto my bed and screamed at me to go to bed. He likes to sleep next to my head. __**– 9:13 AM**_

Lucy is grinning so hard her cheeks hurt, her coffee lukewarm and forgotten as she hunches over her phone giggling.

**_From: Lucy's iPhone_**

_Your cat SCREAMED at you?! __**– 9:13 AM**_

**_From: Natsu Dragneel!:)_**

_Yes! They do that, you know. They just meow really loudly until you give them what they want. Cats are spoiled little fuckers. __**– 9:15 AM**_

_This one is, anyway :) __**– 9:15 AM**_

**_From: Lucy's iPhone_**

_Your cat sounds adorable. I've always wanted a pet to spoil, but I wasn't allowed animals as a kid and I can barely take care of myself as an adult :/__** – 9:16 AM**_

**_From: Natsu Dragneel!:)_**

_You should meet him! __**– 9:16 AM**_

_Like today. __**– 9:17 AM**_

_You should meet him today. __**– 9:17 AM**_

She stops breathing. _What?_

**_From: Lucy's iPhone_**

_Ummmm? __**– 9:18 AM**_

**_From: Natsu Dragneel!:)_**

_Like, you should come over. Right now. You can meet him while I finish getting ready! :D __**– 9:19 AM**_

Lucy's phone tumbles onto the linoleum tile with a loud clatter. She scrambles to pick it back up, brain going a mile a minute at the thought of showing up at Natsu's place – _in front of Natsu's family –_ unannounced. They've barely just met, for god's sake!

**_From: Lucy's iPhone_**

_Isn't your family home? __**– 9:21 AM**_

**_From: Natsu Dragneel!:)_**

_It's just my dad and my little sister. It's fine, they're cool. __**– 9:22 AM**_

**_From: Lucy's iPhone_**

_They don't mind having people show up unannounced? I don't want to bother them. __**– 9:24 AM**_

**_From: Natsu Dragneel!:)_**

_Nah lol. They're chill, they won't mind. __**– 9:25 AM**_

_I promise. __**– 9:26 AM**_

**_From: Lucy's iPhone_**

_… __Okay. __**– 9:28 AM**_

_I'll be over in a few minutes. __**– 9:28 AM**_

**_From: Natsu Dragneel!:)_**

_:D __**– 9:29 AM**_

* * *

Well, well, well... looks like the ol' Nalu train is starting to pick up speed ;D

Questions? Comments? Let me know! See y'all next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the lovely response to the last chapter! As an apology for taking so long to update, here's the next one! A little more emotional development for our main girl here, and a quick look at Natsu's home life. I didn't actually plan to include any mental health things in this story, it was actually supposed lot be a lot more lighthearted than this. Oops?

Leave me a review if you liked it!

Go the Distance

_Three days, four million dollars, and a cross-country road trip that will change their lives for good. OR: The Dreyar Grant for Brighter Futures is a prestigious scholarship granted to only the most deserving of candidates, but even miracles don't come without a price._

* * *

Natsu's apartment is exactly how Lucy imagined it. Like all the other buildings on their block, it's a little run down and a little outdated. The faded mint colour on the walls is chipped and peeling, the linoleum of the kitchen backsplash is cracked in places, and the couch she's perched on is a little lumpy where the springs have poked through the batting of the cushions.

She absolutely loves it.

Despite its slightly shabby appearance, Natsu's noisy apartment is full of warm charm. The sound of his dad humming as his stirs the scrambled eggs that are sizzling away in a pan is accompanied by the picture of his little sister swinging her legs energetically on a stool at the island behind him. Natsu's cat, Happy, is purring loudly on top of the island beside her, and Lucy can't help smiling at the animated conversation Wendy is having with the cat about her upcoming dance recital. The seven-year old is adorable, taking each of the kitten's sniffs and purrs as a response and always responding in a very serious manner.

Natsu's dad – "Igneel," he had introduced himself after Natsu had ushered her in through the door, plopped the cat in her arms, and bolted off to take a shower – grins over his daughter's head to where Lucy is perched awkwardly on the couch.

"Wendy, sweetheart, set a place for our new friend at the table, please," with a pointed look at Lucy, who rises from the old couch that has become her temporary sanctuary as Wendy clatters down from her seat with a, "Be right back!" to the cat and a cheerful smile.

"You really didn't have to make me anything," she protests as she slides carefully into the indicated place, but Igneel only shakes his head with a chuckle.

"We've got enough food here to feed the whole city. Which is a good thing, considering how much Natsu can eat in a single sitting. I swear to god, I'm going to have to sell my firstborn child to keep these kids fed and happy." Lucy's grin is only getting wider as Igneel rambles away cheerfully, scooping eggs onto the plate in front of her and serving up two more portions on the island. Wendy claims one, taking neat little bites and looking like a very cute, very satisfied chipmunk. _Be still, my cold, dead heart, _Lucy thinks, squealing internally at this girl's cuteness and suppressing the urge to smother her in hugs.

"Dad, I am your firstborn child," Natsu drawls as he strolls into the kitchen, dumping a red duffel bag onto the couch and making his way over to the kitchen. Happy mews excitedly and winds his way over to brush his tail along his owner's ankles before slipping down the hallway, presumably towards Natsu's bedroom. "How are you going to sell me if I'm the one you're trying to feed?" he rolls his eyes in Lucy's direction, but she doesn't notice because she's desperately trying to keep the flush from her cheeks at the sight of Natsu in a sleeveless shirt and track pants, his hair in damp disarray.

Judging by the amused smirk on Igneel's face and the confused glance Wendy gives her, she has not done a very good job. Now she's even redder because she knows that they know and she must look so dumb and Natsu is looking at her and he's bound to notice and oh god will someone please do something that is not this holy shit.

Mercifully, Igneel seems to have either had his fill of watching her squirm or decided to take pity, because he draws his son's attention back to the conversation before he can notice her stupidity.

"Maybe if I sold you, you'd stop eating enough to throw a small country into famine," he retorts, eliciting a bout of laughter from the girls. Natsu clutches at his chest in an impression of someone having been severely wounded.

"You're so cruel to me," sniffing dramatically, "my own father, out to cut me down for the entertainment of an audience," he moans, collapsing on the stool beside Lucy with an exaggerated sob.

"That's because this audience is cuter than you are!" Wendy pipes up. The fact that she's insulting her brother in such a sweet voice makes it all the more scathing, and Lucy is laughing so hard she's clutching at her sides and about to slip off her stool. Igneel roars in approval, and even Natsu is laughing, his hearty voice seeming to fill the room as he leans over the back of Lucy's stool to ruffle his sister's hair.

"Can't argue with that," he agrees affectionately, turning in his seat to face his breakfast. Lucy watches with wide eyes as he picks up his eggs and downs the whole plate in no more than three bites. Her mouth falls open, and she turns her stunned gaze to Igneel and Wendy, who shrug in unison.

"I tried to tell you," Igneel sighs wearily, but there is a twinkle in his eye that betrays just how much he loves everything about his children, and Lucy can't help but smile back, her heart warming at the fatherly pride this man is so clearly filled to the brim with.

Natsu slides off his seat, stacking Lucy and Wendy's plates and cutlery onto his own and transferring them into the dishwasher on the other side of the island. Wendy goes to rinse her empty cup of orange pulp and then passes it to her brother, who pops that in too before sliding the dishrack back in and swinging the door shut in one practiced move. This is clearly an established routine, and Lucy can't help but feel a little jealous of the obvious closeness these two siblings share. She's always wanted a sister or a brother, wished for an older one and hoped for a younger, but that was before the accident, and now the only thing she really wishes for only lonely nights is for her parents to still be with her. The cold thought hits her like a bucket of ice water to wash away the warmth of the morning, of this cozy apartment and this lively family that she's surrounded by but has no place in, and suddenly Lucy feels very empty as she sits on this stool, staring at the cracked tile at her feet and wishing she had someone to come home to at night.

She's numbly aware of her surroundings as she and Natsu grab their things in preparation to leave. Natsu gives his dad a hug goodbye, kissing his little sister on the forehead and ruffling her hair as she squeals, or at least Lucy assumes so, because she can't hear anything over the sound of her pulse roaring like a tidal wave in her ears. She's still numb when he shuts the door behind them, still numb as he presses the button to call for the elevator that must work in this building because he grabs her arm to stop her from taking the stairs.

_Natsu must've noticed_, a part of her brain whispers from what seems like very far away, _because he hasn't said anything to me since we finished eating, or maybe he has and I just didn't hear it._ They don't talk, even as they make their way into the lobby, even when Natsu fumbles his keys and Lucy realizes belatedly that he took her bag from her at some point and is now throwing it into the trunk, even as he opens her door for her and makes sure it's shut properly because she sure as hell is not going to think to do so herself. Lucy does not resurface until she realizes that they have been sitting in the car for at least five minutes and they are still sitting in the parking lot behind Natsu's building, unmoving.

She blinks slowly as her hearing suddenly returns, the quiet ticking of Natsu's watch a startling contrast to the rhythm of her pulse that had consumed her just a moment before. She stares at the watch on his wrist for a moment before she can get up the courage to look at his face, and she's a lot more surprised and a lot less humiliated than she thought she'd be after an episode when she realizes he isn't judging her at all. He only smiles sympathetically, a solemn half-grin that draws attention to the shadows in his eyes and the quiet weariness in his shoulders, and she is both relieved and disappointed to realize that this level of understanding can only come from those who have experienced it.

He's clearly choosing his words carefully when he finally speaks. "I'm sorry about them," he tells her, "My family can be a little … intense."

She can only shake her head. "No, they're great. Really. It wasn't that." He raises an eyebrow in silent inquiry, but she can only lift her lips in a ghost of a smile. "I was just thinking about my family. That's all," and the way he smiles in acceptance and pats her knee without another thought leaves her breathless, because here she is, a drowning girl with a ghost of a personal life pretending to be something she'll never achieve, and somehow the universe has gifted her this beautiful creature spun straight out a fairy tale to fill her heart with light.

She's still watching him as he brings the car to life, the corner of his mouth turned up as he reaches over to give her hand a squeeze.

"Are you ready for an adventure?" he grins as he turns the car out onto the street, and Lucy can't help but smile – a real smile – at th e excitement dancing in his eyes.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

The road trip begins next chapter! Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

These characters are turning out a lot more developed than I originally planned. And of course we had to get some mention of my favourite character ;) Gruvia ftw.

Leave a review if you liked it!

Go the Distance

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Lucy isn't exactly sure how she ended up here, but she's pretty certain she's not going to walk away alive. They've only been on the road for a little over two hours, and Lucy is already clinging to her seat for dear life as Erza swerves all over the road.

"Erza, slow down!" the increasing pitch and volume of her screech only serves to compete with the squealing of tires as the other girl stomps on the gas pedal aggressively.

"Erza, how the hell did you get your license?!" Natsu is leaning his forehead against a half-open window in the backseat, his face a ghastly shade of green.

"I had to take the test six times before they passed me, but I did it," Erza calls back proudly, jerking the wheel sharply when she comes a little too close to the curb. Gray exchanges a desperate glance with Lucy from the front seat, the unlocked phone in his hand revealing a series of texts to someone that read, _"J THIS ISN'T FUNNY. HELP ME. WE'RE GONNA DIE"_. Lucy's almost resigned herself to her fate when she sees a sign quickly approaching on the other side of the road.

"Hey Erza!" she shrieks, startling Natsu, who's still groaning beside her. "There's a gas station! Do we need gas? I'm pretty sure we need gas," she rambles a little too happily, giving Gray a pointed look when he glances back to her in confusion.

"_Oh!_" his eyebrows raise in understanding, and he backs her up, Lucy nodding along to every word. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we need gas, so we should probably pull over into that gas station that's right there. Gas stations have bathrooms, too, right? I'm sure Natsu would appreciate it if he could go throw up in a bathroom because of his severe, uh… motion sickness. That will probably stop when we pull over," he stresses, and Lucy pokes a bony finger into Natsu's side until he mutters something that sounds vaguely enough like a groan of agreement.

Lucky for them, Erza may be sweet as sugar but she has proven to be pretty damn oblivious.

"That makes sense," the redhead agrees slowly, completely unaware of the silent conversation currently going on between the man in her passenger seat and the girl clearly visible in her review mirror. Gray points at Natsu, but Lucy shakes her head with a pointed look at the other man's still obviously green face and white knuckles. He points at himself, but Lucy knows for a fact Gray only got two hours of sleep last night because he couldn't figure out what and how to pack, so she just points to his extra-large coffee cup and frowns. She points to herself instead and shrugs, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly. He stifles a smirk, and she grins back. It's settled, then.

The two young adults are jolted out of their silent debate when the car careens violently to the left, throwing the passengers back against their seats. Lucy looks up just in time to see Erza throwing on her turn signal and abruptly spinning the wheel to swerve across four busy lanes, over a curb, and into the gas station on the other side of incoming traffic. Horns blare behind them on every side of the road, but the inside of the van is deathly quiet. At this point, Lucy's learned to quell her screams into a silent internal monologue and a wide-eyed look of terror. She isn't sure if that's something to be proud of.

The van Lucy has not-so-affectionately begun referring to as the Speeding Coffin finally lurches to a halt, and Natsu tumbles out of the car onto his hands and knees on the pavement, heaving and muttering something about sweet lords and the meaning of life. Gray and Lucy exchange one last look before sliding out of the car in a synchronized march. They converge in front of the driver's side door, swinging it open to reveal a suspiciously-innocent looking Erza.

"We're switching drivers now," Gray announces, taking Erza's wrist and all but dragging her away from the steering wheel.

"But I thought we were going to take five hours each," she tries to protest, but Lucy is already throwing herself down into the driver's seat, a sweet smile that's verging on a grimace plastered to her cheeks.

"We just thought you might be tired after driving so much already," she coos, patting the other girl's hand. "I don't mind driving the rest of the way. I had a nap for a couple hours after we left the city this morning."

"Alright then," Erza's normally wide doe eyes are filled with no small amount of doubt, but Lucy and Gray keep bright smiles plastered to their faces until she finally relents. The two conspirators then exchange a subtle fist bump as Erza rounds the car to the passenger side, Gray turning back to the gas pump with what sounds like a, "Thank god that's over."

Lucy leans back between the two front seats to check on Natsu, who has made it back into an upright position and is looking a little less nauseous now that they've stopped moving.

"You okay?" she can't help but smile at the sight of this seemingly unstoppable force reduced to mush by a single car ride, however traumatizing. She joins him in mush-land, however, when he moves to the middle of the backseat to lean over and press his face into her shoulder with another groan.

"Never again," he's in close enough proximity that his voice, while muffled, still comes out loud and clear. His mess of pink hair brushes her chin when she turns her face downwards, and before she knows what she's doing, her hand is buried in it, ruffling the unruly locks and scratching gently at his scalp. He lets out a sigh of contentment before Lucy can withdraw her hand in embarrassment, so they sit like that until the _clunk_ of the nozzle outside tells them that Gray is done filling the tank. She's about to turn purple in embarrassment when Gray slides back into the car, now directly behind her, but by the time he's settled in Natsu has returned to his seat, looking for all the world completely unfazed.

Whether or not his cheeks are a little more flushed than usual is a question she's going to try not to think about. She spares a nervous glance towards Erza, who was witness to the entire exchange, but the other girl is staring down at her phone, lost in thought and seeming none the wiser.

Lucy sighs, adjusting her seat and mirrors as she starts the engine and prepares to back out on to the road, the other occupants of the vehicle seemingly immersed in their own thoughts.

_Well, as long as they make sure Erza never drives ever again, this road trip might actually turn out alright after all._

* * *

She takes it back. Three hours in, Natsu and Gray are yelling at each other in the backseat like they're trying to summon the gates to Tartaros.

It starts when Natsu tells them about the time his cousin backed his truck through his girlfriend's garage door in high school, nearly hitting her in the process and startling her two dogs so badly they refused to come out of the house for the rest of the day. Lucy is cackling with laughter, silently thanking whatever deity that's keeping the road they're on free of other vehicles because her vision is blurred with tears and she could very well crash at any moment. Gray is laughing too, and Lucy's honestly surprised that they haven't woken Erza, who is napping serenely in the front seat.

"Jet and Droy are usually so fearless, but that fucker forgot his truck was still in reverse when he stepped on the gas and nearly ran them over," Natsu is still snickering when Gray stiffens in his seat, turning his head sharply to face him.

"Wait, were these dogs pit bulls?" Natsu narrows his eyes in suspicion, nodding slowly. Gray smacks his own forehead, "I knew that story sounded familiar! Those are Levy McGarden's dogs, right? I went to high school with her and her boyfriend."

"You know Gajeel?" Natsu is more shocked than he should be, considering the fact that they all grew up in the same city, however large, and were bound to run into a few mutual acquaintances.

Gray shrugs, "We had a few classes together. He hangs out with a close friend of mine, so we usually ended up at the same parties and stuff."

At this, Natsu perks up, "Are you talking about Juvia?" In the review mirror, Lucy watches, shell-shocked, as Gray's face slowly turns a vibrant shade of plum. His hand flies to rub the back of his neck in a motion that Lucy has quickly realized is a nervous tick.

Natsu either doesn't notice or decides not to question him, because he merely continues, "He's always tuning up her bike in my uncle's shop so I've met her a few times. She's a racer, right?"

"The best in the business," there's a note of affection in Gray's voice, his smile sweeter than Lucy's ever seen it, and she can't help but feel the corners of her own mouth twitching as she pretends to keep her eyes on the road.

"She sounds super awesome," she adds in awe. "Female bike racers aren't that common in this city, right? Has she been in any major races?"

"Only the national championships," Gray brags from the back seat. "She came in third last year. She's the best racer in the whole damn city." You'd think this was his own accomplishment, what with the way he's beaming with pride. Natsu whistles lowly.

"Impressive. Too bad my friend Lisanna could cream her." He says casually. The smile slips from Gray's face, and he stares Natsu down with a glare that could cook through a steak.

"Excuse me," Gray growls, "But Lisanna Strauss couldn't race her way out of a gingerbread forest. There's no way she could ever beat Juvia."

Natsu just shrugs, grinning. He's clearly enjoying the rise he's getting out of the other man, and Lucy wonders if this whole thing isn't just an excuse for him to let off some steam after being cooped up in a car for hours.

"From what I saw, Juvia messed up pretty badly on the Phantom Circuit a couple weeks back. She missed a jump and almost fell off. Lisanna was in Edolas during Nationals last year for a veterinary practicum, otherwise I'm sure she could've beaten Juvia in her sleep."

Gray's face, which had previously returned to its normal colour, is now an angry shade of red. "She _messed up_ because some asshole cut her off right before the turn and nearly knocked her off her bike. She would've come in first otherwise. Which she did, two days later, _against the same person,_ no less. She beat them by a landslide. Juvia is the most naturally gifted racer this city has ever produced, and every commentator worth their salt knows it.

"Lisanna's turns are sloppy, her bike is neglected, and she only competes in races where her opponents are complete rookies. Juvia deserves the championship more than some half-assed, under-prepared chick who only races when she's bored and doesn't give a shit about the rest." Gray's chest is heaving when he's finally finished his rant, and he leans back into his seat to catch his breath, crossing his arms stubbornly in a 'so there' gesture.

The car is silent for a long moment. Natsu, who's been grinning like the cat who ate the canary the entire time, seems to be waiting until Gray is no longer visibly seething. When he finally does speak, the nonchalance of his tone is betrayed by the satisfied smirk still tugging at his lips.

"You know, I hang out with Gajeel in his dad's shop a lot while he's working. Uncle Metalicana gave him permission to use all the tools since he did his apprenticeship under his dad's company. That means I'm almost always there whenever Juvia comes around, so while Gajeel's tuning her bike, we usually get to talking."

Gray suddenly looks very, very pale.

"Juvia talks about this guy she's friends with sometimes. She says she's made it clear she really likes him, but she's frustrated because he keeps telling her that he isn't sure where he stands. She told me his name, but I always seem to forget it. Gary? Greg? I can never remember," Natsu keeps his eyes trained on where he's digging through his jacket pockets for something. Lucy, who has very quickly clued into where this little speech is going, watches in amusement as his victim's Adam's apple bobs nervously in the review mirror.

"I don't think I've ever met the guy, but if he cares about her anywhere nearly as much as you do, I think I'd tell him to pull his head out of his ass and ask her out already." And with a shrug and another pointed smirk, Natsu plugs his earbuds into his phone and shoves them into his ears, effectively blocking out any further conversation. This is probably a good thing, since Gray looks too stunned to be capable of forming a proper sentence right now. As it is, he looks like he's just been presented with the secrets of the universe.

Lucy just smiles to herself, turning her eyes back to the road and giving Gray a chance to collect his thoughts. A sudden movement draws her attention to the passenger seat, however, and Lucy turns just in time to see Erza tucking her face into the collar of her jacket and twisting her body towards the window. It occurs to her that the boys' heated argument may have disturbed their seemingly exhausted companion, but she seems to have gone back to sleep so Lucy decides not to dwell on it. That is, until she hears a muffled sniff, and then another, and suddenly Lucy feels very, very cold.

She isn't sure why, but she thinks Erza is crying.

* * *

We got a little insight to Gray this chapter! Next chapter, we'll start on Erza!

See y'all soon!


End file.
